match_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Sullivan
Susan Sullivan is an American actress. She was a panelist in two incarnations of Match Game: * Match Game (1973) * Match Game PM Early Life Sullivan was born in New York City, the daughter of Helen (née Rockett) and Brendan Sullivan, an advertising executive. She was raised on Long Island in Freeport, Nassau County, where she graduated from Freeport High School in 1960. She earned a BA in drama from Hofstra University in 1964. Career She got her start in acting in the 1960s playing opposite Dustin Hoffman in the Broadway play Jimmy Shine. She landed a contract with Universal Studios in 1969, guest-starring in several series. It was during this time that she played roles in daytime dramas. Starting with a role in A World Apart in 1970, she moved to a five-year stint as Lenore Moore Curtin Delaney on the daytime soap opera Another World. Taking over from Judith Barcroft, Sullivan played the role from 1971 to 1976. She played Charlton Heston's girlfriend Ann, a new character written into the television version of the film Midway (1976). She then played Dr. Elaina Marks opposite Bill Bixby in the Incredible Hulk pilot in 1977, and portrayed Poker Alice opposite James Garner as Bret Maverick in The New Maverick the following year. She played the role of Maggie Porter in the television drama Rich Man, Poor Man Book II. She played Dr. Julie Farr in Having Babies from 1978 to 1979 and was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series, which was made into two television movies and later a short-lived weekly series in 1978. In 1980, she appeared in the sitcom It's a Living, playing head waitress Lois Adams. In 1981, Sullivan won the role of Maggie Gioberti in the CBS primetime soap drama Falcon Crest, replacing Samantha Eggar, who had appeared in the pilot. The series became a hit and Maggie became Sullivan's most prominent role to date. She appeared in the series from 1981 to 1989, during which time she was nominated for three Soap Opera Digest Awards. At the time Sullivan decided to leave the series in 1989, she had appeared in every episode of the series up to that date, 207 of the 227 episodes produced. Sullivan appeared in the first episode of Season Nine, when her character drowned. Following Falcon Crest, Sullivan appeared in The George Carlin Show, co-starred in the short-lived political drama The Monroes in the mid-1990s, and played a supporting role in the movie My Best Friend's Wedding. In Dharma & Greg, she played the snooty country-club matriarch Kitty Montgomery from 1997 to 2002. The series reunited Sullivan with actor Mitchell Ryan, with whom she had worked on Having Babies. She appeared in four episodes in Season Three of Hope and Faith as Nancy Lombard, Faith's therapist. Sullivan voiced Queen Hippolyta on the animated series Justice League Unlimited. She has also appeared in the television series Brothers & Sisters, Joan of Arcadia, and Two and a Half Men. From 2009 to 2016, she co-starred alongside Nathan Fillion, Stana Katic, and Molly Quinn in Castle. Her character Martha Rodgers' acting career somewhat paralleled her own, including references to appearances on soap operas. A clip of Sullivan's appearance in the pilot for The Incredible Hulk has been shown onscreen, purported to be Rodgers' appearance in the series. Category:Panelists Category:The Blank Index